This invention relates to packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cigarette pack having means for releasing aromatic substances, such as flavorants or fragrances, when the pack is unsealed for the first time.
Cigarettes are generally sold in two types of packs. One type of pack is the so-called "soft pack" in which a group of twenty or twenty-five cigarettes is wrapped in foil and the foil is in turn wrapped by a paper wrapper on which brand and other information is printed. The second type of pack is a relatively stiff paperboard box having a hinged lid and sometimes referred to as a FLIP-TOP.RTM. box. Both types of packs are typically overwrapped by a clear polymeric film such as polyethylene to maintain cigarette freshness. A "tear tape", i.e., a strip generally of a polymeric material such as polypropylene, and usually colored to stand out, is provided for opening the polymeric wrapping. The tear tape usually projects from the wrapping and is pulled by the smoker to slit open the polymeric wrapping. Other materials such as paper and foils can be used for the tear tape, and foils can also be used as the overwrap.
If the wrapping of a cigarette pack is slit open just after the pack has been made, a strong aroma of fresh tobacco is emitted. As more time passes from manufacture to opening of the pack, the aroma of freshness on opening decreases even though the cigarettes are still fresh. Therefore, a smoker may feel that one particular cigarette pack is fresher than another, even though both are fresh.
Further, it is well known that flavorant materials--e.g., menthol--can be added to cigarettes. However, some flavorants are highly volatile and excess amounts of those flavorants must be added if the amount remaining when the cigarette is smoked is to be sufficient to produce the desired flavor effect. It would be desirable to be able to add less excess flavorant to such cigarettes.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a cigarette pack or other package that releases an aroma of freshness upon opening.
It would also be desirable to be able to add volatile flavorants to cigarettes in relatively small amounts that are sealed against evaporation until the cigarette pack is opened.